


Whisper 'I love you'

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cute, M/M, reference to panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Blaine has a nightmare and calls Kurt. It reveals something new and beautiful. ~~~It's funny, Blaine thought to himself later, how easy it is show love but how hard it is to say it. But one day he would, use the three words that were to come. Maybe on a day when Kurt was sad, because that would make him smile. Or maybe when it was raining because Kurt loved the rain.





	

Shaking and still freaked out from his nightmare, Blaine reached out for his phone. 

Pausing, his finger hoovering above the call button, Blaine bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't bother Kurt, but he was the only person who understood how much Sadie Hawkins had upset him. Plus, Kurt always knew how to calm him down. 

After three rings he picked up, muttering a sleepy "Hello," to Blaine. 

"Hey." Blaine said, suddenly shy. 

"It's 4am." Kurt said, then in a more awake and worried tone he asked, "are you okay?"

"No." Blaine admitted. "I had a nightmare and I got freaked out because of the dance. But-I-shouldn't-have-called-you-it's-too-early-sorry."

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted, in a low voice. Blaine could imagine what he was doing - probably trying to fix his already great hair and running his eyes and looking at the photo of Blaine on his dresser like he (while slightly drunk) admitted he like looking at when they spoke.

"I-bothered-you-I'm-stupid-sorry." Again Blaine's word came out in a stupid rush. 

"Blaine, calm down honey." Kurt said softly, "I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"I won't." Blaine said, despite the fact he had felt panicky before. 

"I worry." Kurt argued. "What was your dream?"

"It was the attack again, only it didn't stop and no one pulled them off me." Blaine described, trembling. "I was scared."

"That's ok?"

"It is?" Blaine asked. 

"It was a horrible experience. It's ok to be freaked out by it. I would be." Kurt said, in the same calm voice he used whenever Blaine got freaked out. Like when jocks shoved him into a locker or yelled slurs at them and Kurt would use the exact same calming tone until Blaine stopped squeezing his hand so tightly and would smile back at him. 

"Thank you."

"You're much braver than you think. Facing public school again."

"Thank you." Blaine repeated, letting a small smile appear. 

"It's my job, I'm your boyfriend. We look out for each other." Kurt promised. "I'll always look out for you Blaine."

~~~

Yawning Blaine rested his head. "Tired."

"It is 5am. Want to go to sleep?" Kurt suggested, yawning too. 

"Yeah. Thanks for listening." Blaine said (again but he was so grateful to have Kurt in his life). 

"Course." Kurt sounded more tired now. "You'll be able to sleep okay?"

"After I have a hot drink." Blaine paused, curling the blanket closer. "Goodnight."

"Night Blainey." Kurt yawned again, Blaine could hear blankets rustling. There was a long pause, then a "Love you."      It was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

Almost dropping his phone in shock, Blaine looked down at it. Lifting it to his ear to return the three words, only to find the sound of his boyfriends heavy breathing. He was asleep. 

He must have thought he hung up, Blaine thought. Kurt must have, he'd never said he loved Blaine before and it must have slipped out due to exhaustion. 

Maybe it haven't been 'love you'. But they'd been dating for months, so it wasn't impossible. 

Letting sleep take away his remaining questions, Blaine slipped into a world of dreams.

~~~

Kurt somehow looked more beautiful then ever, and Blaine was sure it was the knowledge that he loved him, that made him that way. 

"Hey."

Kurt smiled at Blaine with the kind of happy look that gave him a thrill. "Morning honey."

Passing Kurt the flowers, a mix of yellow and red roses (a tribute to their first date) Blaine tried not to look too hopelessly in love. 

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, the kind of simply affection that made Blaine smile like an idiot. 

"You look out for me. I should be thanking you." Blaine said, taking his boyfriends hand. "Thank you." Kissing his hand, Blaine then stepped back a little. 

"You're sweet today."

"I was just reminded about how amazing you are." Blaine looked at their joint hands, thinking of all the times just having Kurt there had given him courage. It was love and no matter what people said it was beautiful. 

Pulling Blaine into a tight hug, Kurt held his boyfriend tight. "I'll always be there for you, promise."

~~~

It's funny, Blaine thought to himself later, how easy it is show love but how hard it is to say it. 

But one day he would, use the three words that were to come. Maybe on a day when Kurt was sad, because that would make him smile. Or maybe when it was raining because Kurt loved the rain. 

But it was definitively going to happen, because Blaine was sure that they were perfect for each other. 

Fearlessly and forever.


End file.
